Beginnings
by isis-sg1
Summary: Arthur's King now, so when is this great destiny of theirs supposed to begin? - can be seen as gen or pre-slash


Merlin doesn't get to watch them place the crown on Arthur's head, that's saved for nobility only. Instead he busies himself in Arthur's bedroom, polishing metal and wood, filling the fireplace, making the bed, like it's just like any other day.

Once there's nothing left for him to do, he returns to his own bedroom. Gaius is nowhere to be found and Merlin knows the older man has joined in with the town's celebrations. He crosses his room and opens his window, the sound of music and cheers hitting him like a wave. The sky grows darker and the town is quickly illuminated with candles and burning fires.

Gwen had just given him a variety of strange looks when he'd turned down an invitation to the festivities. He knows it doesn't look good, refusing to join in the celebrations as his own master becomes King, but so much has changed in such a short space of time. He's stuck in a sort of limbo, not knowing where he stands. Will Arthur ask him to stay on as his servant? Should he tell Arthur about his magic now? With so many questions running through his head, he knew he would be too distracted to fully enjoy the wine and dancing on offer.

Gaius' decision to retire hadn't helped matters.

"_You're what?"_ _Merlin shakes his head in disbelief. He'd assumed Gaius would work until his last breath. _

"_It's time Merlin," Gaius returns patiently. "I'm too slow, too tired, Arthur needs someone that can keep up with him."_

"_But who will be court physician?"_

"_I've arranged for three of the best physicians in the Kingdom will be arriving the next week, it's up to Arthur to pick my successor," Gaius explains, "They'll move into my quarter's Merlin." Gaius adds. _

"_Where will you live?...Where will I Live?"_

"_Arthur has generously given me a small place of my own in town...you're more than welcome to visit any time you like."_

_Visit but not live with. Merlin swallows hard, "It won't be the same around here."_

_Gaius places a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "It won't be the same without Uther...remember that."_

Gaius hadn't answered his question. He still has no idea where he's going to live. He can't afford to live in the town and feed himself and there's no room for him in the castle's servant quarters. He hasn't had a chance to talk to Arthur about it yet, and he's not even sure he should. Arthur's got a hundred other more important things to think about now rather than Merlin's sleeping accommodations. He realises he's barely spoken to Arthur at all since Uther passed away. After the funeral and the coronation planning, the entire shake up of the castle and its staff there hadn't been much time to talk. Arthur was already awake and out and about when Merlin arrived to bring his breakfast and returned long after Merlin finished for the day. He found himself missing the banter he shared with the prince, only missing it more when he realises he'll never have that again.

**************

Merlin doesn't know how to _act_ around Arthur anymore. When Arthur was a prince he could get away with a lot, more than most people could get away with, even though Arthur was royalty and Merlin was nothing in comparison. Now Arthur is King, the divide between them is a canyon with no way Merlin can see of bridging the gap.

He can't help but play the Dragon's words in his head over and over. He said he and Arthur were two sides of the same coin, destined for greatness. For years Merlin's imagined the great adventures they would have together, he's imagined a time when Arthur knows about his magic and doesn't kill him for it like his father would. He just wishes he knew when their great destined story would begin.

He doesn't exactly avoid Arthur, but he doesn't actively seek him out either. He does his job as quickly as possible and keeps quiet, choosing to spend his free time with Gwen. She offers him her floor as a bed for as long as he needs it for which he is eternally grateful. He can see similar feelings in her own eyes, with Morgana gone she's been passed from one Lady to the next like property and like Merlin she has no idea of where she stands with Arthur.

He's not surprised to find himself being summoned to Arthur's room a few days later. Arthur's never been stupid and Merlin knows he's been acting out of character. He knocks on the door rather than barging straight in like he used to.

"Come!" He hears Arthur call and he obeys, pushing the door open and stepping inside. His eyes land on the King, sat at the table digging into his dinner as the fire roars beside him. It's been over a week since the coronation and Merlin still finds himself unused to seeing Arthur as King. He always knew it would happen some day but not so soon. He can't deny how well the title fits Arthur, he was born to be King after all. If it's possible, he looks more regal, looks older and the power he wields is almost visible.

"Was there something you needed Sire?"

Arthur swallows his mouthful and glances up at Merlin. He kicks out another chair from under the table with his foot, "Sit."

Merlin gulps and does as he's told. It's obvious Arthur's not in the mood to be messed around. "Have I done something wrong?" He asks as he searches his memory for what it could be that he's done wrong.

"I picked a new physician today...William Bliant," Merlin blinks at Arthur but says nothing. "He'll be moving into Gaius' quarters tomorrow," Arthur continues, his gaze firmly on Merlin.

"I knew I would need to find new accommodation when Gaius told me was retiring as court physician."

"You have found new accommodation?"

Merlin nods, "Yes Sire."

Arthur frowns, "Where are you staying?"

"Gwen has offered me space in her home Sire."

Arthur sighs and sits back in his seat, "If I remember correctly, Gwen only has one bed."

"It's not the first time I've slept on the floor," Merlin shrugs. "If that's all Sire," Merlin stands.

"No that is not all," Arthur quickly stops Merlin from escaping, reaching across the table, grabbing Merlin's wrist and dragging him back down into his seat. "Where have you been this last week?"

"I've been here Sire," Merlin frowns in confusion.

"No, you haven't," Arthur shakes his head.

"Good servants learn to be invisible...Gwen taught me that, I just thought I would keep distractions to a minimum, it's an important time for you Sire."

Arthur snorts, "That's never stopped you before."

Merlin shakes his head, "I don't understand Sire," Was Arthur berating him for working too efficiently?

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What Sire?"

"_That!...Sire._"

"Should I be calling you something else?" Merlin was really confused now.

Arthur sighs, his eyes shutting slowly, "Just go Merlin," he dismisses Merlin abruptly and Merlin leaves silently. He pulls the door shut and presses his ear to the wood, listening to the fire hissing and crackling.

*********

"I don't know what I've done wrong," Merlin sighs, pressing his forehead to the wooden table. Gaius moves around him quietly and places a bowl of food beside him

"Eat," The older man orders as he slides into his seat opposite Merlin. . For a moment it feels like nothing has changed, when it was just the two of them and Merlin could let out all his fears and insecurities and problems and Gaius would listen patiently before handing out snippets of wisdom, just what Merlin needed to hear.

Merlin finally lifts his head and stares at the steaming food, "For years he complains how useless I am, I finally start doing my job the way he wants and treat him the way a King should be treated and he complains!"

"Merlin," Gaius sighs "Arthur's King now."

"I had noticed that thank you," Merlin retorts then quickly sends Gaius an apologetic look.

"My point is Merlin," Gaius continues, "Maybe it's time you told Arthur the truth."

Merlin's eyes widen at the suggestion, "I can't."

"You have to eventually," Gaius tries to reason with Merlin, "If you don't Camelot will always be free from magic, it's you and only you that can bring magic back."

"I know that," Merlin sighs, "But he's barely been King two weeks! How would I tell him? Hello Your Majesty, I've been waiting for your father to die to tell you I'm a sorcerer and have been since birth, I've been lying to you for years, how about changing those old magic laws so I can practise magic without having my head chopped off?"

Gaius' lips purse, "Maybe something a little less blunt."

Merlin snorts at Gaius' understatement. "I can't tell him now."

"It's up to you," Gaius reminds him, "But there'll never be a good time to tell him you know, there'll always be something weighing on his mind and the longer you keep it from him the less understanding he will be."

Merlin groans and drops his head back down onto the table. The stew is barely warm when he finally starts eating but after a flash of gold eyes it's steaming again. Gaius shakes his head and returns to his books.

He's four mouthfuls into his dinner when there's a knock at the door. He and Gaius share a look as Gaius gets up to answer. Merlin recognises the visitor as Jacob, a servant from the castle, he leans against the doorpost and breathes heavily as if he'd been sprinting around Camelot.

"Can I help you?" Gaius asks.

"It is Merlin I have been looking for," Jacob quickly replies before directing his gaze at Merlin, "The King has need of you."

"But I've only just come from him!" Merlin complains, staring down at his unfinished dinner.

"It sounded urgent."

Merlin groans, "It's always urgent with him." He drops his spoon and stands to put his jacket on. "Thanks for the dinner Gaius," he follows Jacob out the door and they walk back to the castle together. "Did he say what exactly he needed me for?"

Jacob shakes his head and fastens his pace, obviously scared of the consequences of dawdling. Merlin easily matches the pace and they are back within the castle walls within minutes. They separate and Merlin climbs the stairs to Arthur's bedroom. He knocks once again and waits for answer before entering.

His eyes quickly find Arthur standing by the window, his back to Merlin. "The fire's gone out," Arthur tells him.

Merlin feels the chill in the room and his eyes drift to the blackened fireplace. If Arthur had summoned him to the castle to light his fire when there were many other capable servants already in the castle to do it for him just a few weeks ago Merlin would have told him as such, not anymore though. "Yes Sire," Merlin nods and quickly gets to work lighting the fire again.

"That's all?" Arthur asks, turning to face Merlin. "Yes Sire?" He parrots.

"I don't know what else I'm supposed to say," Merlin replies and pauses mid task

"You're supposed to say, Arthur, there are plenty of capable servants in the castle to light the fire for you, why did you summon me instead?"

Merlin is at a loss for words and he merely shrugs in reply.

"You've changed Merlin," Arthur sighs.

Merlin's eyes narrow as he begins to understand what's going on inside Arthur's head, "No _your Majesty_, it is you that has changed," he says, lifting himself up to his feet.

Arthur blinks at Merlin's comment, "Ever since I became King people treat me differently, the servants are terrified of me, Gwen won't look me in the eye and you won't stop calling me sire!"

"What did you expect? You're King; people are treating you with the respect that title deserves."

"Everyone including you."

"Well yes," Merlin nods, "Because I respect you...and well, you can be quite inventive with punishment sometimes."

Arthur raises an eyebrow, "You think I would....Merlin," Arthur sighs and takes two steps forward. "I have hundreds of people treating me like a King. They see the crown first and me second...but you, I was relying on you to treat me like you have always treated me ...you keep me grounded, you always have."

Merlin's surprised by Arthur's confession, "I do?"

"I would never punish you for speaking your mind Merlin, not after everything we've been through together, you've earned the right to speak freely."

"But I have not earned the right to be anything more than your servant," Merlin blurts out and instantly regrets it.

It's Arthur's turned to be surprised, "I did not know you had aspirations."

Merlin bites his lip as he remembers what Gaius said to him, _tries _to remember this is Arthur not his father. "There is a job I have always desired since moving to Camelot....but the position hasn't existed in quite some time."

Arthur frowns, "What's that?"

Merlin sucks in a deep breath. This is the moment where it could all go right or horribly wrong for him. He continues anyway, realising he might as well finish what he's started and finally admit the truth, damned the consequences. With a flick of his hand fire erupts in the fireplace and with a whisper all the candles in the room suddenly light up. "Court sorcerer," Merlin answers, forcing himself to meet Arthur's eyes.

He holds his breath as Arthur says nothing, his expression revealing nothing either. It feels like an age passes before he finally speaks. "You're a _sorcerer._"

Merlin rolls his eyes, "Just one of the most powerful warlocks that has ever lived, nothing special."

Arthur ignores him, "And you've been living in Camelot and practising magic all this time under my father's nose?"

Merlin nods.

"Are you a _complete _idiot?" Arthur's voice rises. "You could have been killed!"

"Well standing next to you for any length of time could have got me killed!" Merlin returns.

"Merlin!" Arthur draws out his name like only Arthur can, "This isn't a joke!"

Merlin's eyes turn sharp, "I've seen enough magic users in this Kingdom beheaded to know this isn't a joke," He snaps. "And I'm sorry I've lied to you for so long but I've worked very hard to keep my body and head attached!"

Arthur drops down into his chair beside the fire, "Leave me, I need some time to digest this." Merlin closes his mouth tightly and makes his way towards the door. It could have gone a lot better, but it also could have gone a lot worse. Merlin rubs at his neck unconsciously and makes his way back to Gwen's.

******

Arthur makes it very clear to him that his services are unnecessary for the next couple of weeks. He goes to Arthur's room to find it empty, an empty breakfast plate on his table that another servant must have brought him. Arthur obviously wants nothing to do with him, though Merlin knows it has nothing to do with him being a sorcerer and everything to do with him lying to Arthur for so long. If it was about Merlin's magic, he'd be in chains already, or headless.

With nothing to occupy his time he finds himself walking around the castle aimlessly, getting in the way more often than not. Gwen quickly stages an intervention, packs him some food, escorts him to the edge of Camelot and tells him not to come back from Ealdor for two weeks.

Hunith embraces him tightly when he arrives, more than surprised by his visit. He hugs her back just as tightly and presses his face into her neck. He only realises how much he misses her when he hands are cupping his face and smiling at him.

"The King must have been in a good mood two give you two weeks off so soon after his coronation."

Merlin shakes his head, "Hardly," he meets his mother's eyes and sighs wearily, "I told him the truth, about my magic ...he hasn't spoken to be since," he admits.

"Oh Merlin," Hunith runs her warm calloused hand over Merlin's cheek, her thumb tracing the sharp cheekbone. "He'll come round, you'll see."

"If he doesn't, I hope you won't mind seeing a lot more of me, I'm not sure I'd be welcome in Camelot."

Hunith tilts her head and smiles, "You know you're always welcome back, for as long as you like, but you won't need to come back, call it mother's intuition."

He spends the full two weeks fixing her leaky roof and conjuring ripe fruits for them to share as they talk late into the night. He tells her about all his adventures, all the magical creatures he's defeated, all the travels he and Arthur have been on and the magical mishaps he's found himself in.

***************

He goes straight to Gaius' home when he arrives back in Camelot, the castle and Arthur can wait a little longer. He doesn't know if Arthur will ever forgive him for lying to him for so long, will ever let Merlin prove he can be trusted not just as a friend but a protector of Camelot. How can he ever fulfil his destiny at Arthur's side if Arthur wants nothing to do with him?

"It's good to have you back my boy," Gaius shuffles around his modest home and pours water into two cups. He takes the place opposite Merlin and presses his lips together. "But things have changed since you were gone."

Merlin raises an eyebrow, "How much could possible change in two weeks?"

Gaius mirror's Merlin's raised eyebrow, "Arthur repealed his father's laws on magic...it's no longer a crime to practise magic."

Surprise is an understatement for what Merlin feels. He never expected in a million years it would be that easy. "That's great!" Gaius isn't smiling. "Isn't it?"

"Merlin....Arthur's already taken on a court sorcerer, his name's Myreth."

"Oh," Merlin swallows and stares down at the table. He swallows and tries to suppress the jealously. He finally admits his magic to Arthur and Arthur's so angry with him he hires someone else for the job he knows Merlin wants. "This sorcerer, is he good?" _Will he be able to protect Arthur?_

"He's..." Gaius searches fruitlessly for the right words.

Merlin frowns, "I think I'm going to have to meet this Myreth."

*********

Merlin doesn't have to wait long to meet the new sorcerer in town. He returns to his duties as Arthur's manservant that evening and finds himself serving dinner in the hall to Arthur and Myreth. Arthur, it seems, had decided regular dinners with the new sorcerer would give them a chance to get to know each other as well as give Arthur the time to learn more about magic. It's Merlin's job to stand in the background and watch Arthur and Myreth joke and laugh, serve them both food and drink whilst Arthur ignores him. He doesn't even introduce Merlin to the new court sorcerer. Merlin grits his teeth and does his job.

"So you came back then," Arthur finally speaks later that evening as Merlin helps him get ready for bed.

"Why wouldn't I come back?" Merlin returns as he hangs Arthur's jacket up, "This is my home now."

Arthur shrugs and turns his back on Merlin to get changed into his bedclothes. "What do you think of Myreth?"

"I think I'll reserve my judgement until I see his magic," Merlin answers, a little more snottily than he'd wanted.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Arthur laughs, "You really think just because you showed off a couple of parlour tricks I'm going to put the Kingdom in your hands? Myreth is powerful, I've seen his power with my own eyes."

Merlin's expression hardens. "Just a few parlour tricks?" He repeats. "I have saved your life_ countless_ times! Without me you wouldn't have become King! I risked my life for years, using my powers to keep you alive knowing that the next time could be the last time and your father would have me killed! Next time a griffin attacks, or the great dragon returns, don't come running to me for help!" Merlin pivots around and marches towards the door.

"Why would I come to you when I already have a sorcerer!" Arthur shouts after Merlin. Merlin slams the door behind him, grumbling under his breath as he storms down the corridor and as far away from Arthur as possible.

*****

Merlin does everything possible to avoid Arthur, especially when he's around Myreth. It's too hard watching them together when it should be him at Arthur's side. It doesn't help when he hears how much Myreth is being paid and luxurious bedroom not far from Arthur's own chambers whilst Merlin is still sleeping on Gwen's cold stone floor.

He shivers at the thought of another night on the floor and returns to the task at hand, polishing Arthur's favourite sword. He's yet to explain to Arthur about a certain magical sword at the bottom of a certain lake and he won't until Arthur stops being a prat.

"Merlin!"

The sword clatters to the floor between Merlin's feet and he practically jumps out of his own skin. He was too occupied with his own thoughts to hear Arthur enter the room behind him. "You have a habit of sneaking up on poor servants whilst they handle sharp objects?" Merlin snaps, "....Sire?" He adds quickly.

"Just the ones who lie to me for years and deserve everything they get." Arthur replies quickly, his eyes narrow.

Merlin's shoulder's slump, "Let me guess, my services are no longer required?"

Arthur breathes slowly out of his nose and takes a seat beside Merlin. "I've been talking to Gaius."

"About what?"

"You," Arthur's hands clasp together tightly. "Something you said last week made me think."

Merlin bites back a sarcastic retort, "What was that?"

"All those times you saved Camelot from some beast or some evil sorcerer, you made me think it was me that had saved everyone."

Merlin nods, "Yeah....you're a bit slow really, all those times... seriously Arthur, how many times could you get knocked unconscious, wake up once the action is over and believe it was you that saved the day?" His smile fades quickly when he sees Arthur's sharp glare.

"The Dragon," It's not a question, Arthur's been talking to Gaius, Merlin knows Arthur knows the truth. Merlin sighs and stares at the floor. "Gaius told me...he told me you're a Dragonlord, that's how you defeated the great dragon."

There's a bitter taste on Merlin's tongue as he nods. "Yeah" It's a whisper.

"And the power of the Dragonlord is passed down from father...to son" Merlin's throat closes up and his hands tighten into fists, his fingernails digging painfully into his skin. "He was your father wasn't he....Balinor." Merlin nods jerkily, finally lifting his head to meet Arthur's eyes. It's been a while since he thought about that day when his father died, the father he'd known for less than a day. It still made his chest hurt when he thought about it and knows it always will.

"It hurts Merlin," Arthur admits, "It hurts that you couldn't come to me, hurts that you had to go through that alone."

Merlin's eyes narrow, "It hurt _you_? You don't think I wanted to talk to you? That I needed you?" He rises to his feet, "I _couldn't!_ Can't you understand? It was my life on the line! And I certainly wasn't going to force you to make a choice between me and your father, I wasn't going to take the chance that you wouldn't choose me," he makes his way to the door and it feels like déjà vu. He wonders how long it'll be before he and Arthur can be in a room together without an argument starting and one of them storming out.

"Merlin stop, that's an order!" Arthur snaps and Merlin freezes mid step. He'll never disobey an order...well not unless it means saving Arthur's life.

Merlin slowly turns. "Are you ever going to forgive me? Or am I destined to spend the rest of my life as your lowly servant?"

"You lied to me, how can I trust you?" Arthur replies. It's as simple as that.

There's nothing left for Merlin to say on the matter. "Am I dismissed?"

Arthur's eyes glance down at the half polish sword on the floor where it fell. "You have still have work to do," he picks up the sword by it's hilt and thrusts it in Merlin's direction. "Once you finish that you can clean Myreth's chambers," he orders before disappearing out the door.

Merlin sags back against the nearest wall, his eyes falling shut. "Yes Sire," he sighs.

******

It has to be spite. It's the only reason Merlin can think of for why Arthur keeps _loaning_ Merlin out to Myreth. He sees more of the court sorcerer than anyone else these days and he hates it. Arthur might call him an idiot and work him like a dog but Arthur has his good side too. Myreth on the other hand, keeps his bedroom like a pigsty, treats Merlin like dirt and isn't even the sorcerer Arthur claims he is. Merlin watches Myreth and can't help but laugh at the pitiful spells he creates. Merlin was creating fire when he was ten! Merlin has no idea how this man can protect Arthur and Camelot from magical attacks.

"And then he said, She's not my sister! I don't even know the woman!"

Arthur throws his head back and laughs loudly. Merlin doesn't get the joke. Once again he has to serve Arthur and Myreth food and listen to Myreth's unfunny stories and act like he doesn't care when all he wants to do is prove to Arthur what a bumbling fool Myreth is. Of course if he did all Arthur would do is accuse him of jealousy again.

Myreth grins, "It's a great compliment to see you gain pleasure from my stories, your Majesty, since they do require the right voice to be told."

Merlin snorts. Could this man have a bigger ego? Myreth reaches for his wine goblet and Merlin can't help but have a little fun. As Myreth's fingertips touch the metal Merlin's eyes flash gold and the goblet tips over, pouring wine over Myreth's plate and onto his lap.

"Oh!" Myreth jumps to his feet and starts wiping at the liquid.

Merlin sniggers and ignores the glare Arthur sends his way. "Merlin, go help Myreth change into some dryer clothes," he orders.

For once Merlin doesn't mind following the wine soaked Myreth back to his chambers.

"It's a good thing I had already finished my dinner...strange though, I'm not a clumsy person at all," Myreth starts up a conversation as they near his room. "Unlike you."

Merlin bites his tongue, "Accidents happen."

"Yes, yes they do," he hums.

"You never told me how you came to be the King's sorcerer, I was visiting my mother at the time," Merlin was more than curious as to how this idiot got the job in the first place.

"Oh," Myreth waves his hand, "I was the only one that stepped forward, all the other sorcerers thought it was a trick on the King's part, say magic is legal, ask for sorcerers to make themselves known so he can choose one for the court and then kill any that do step forward...I on the other hand, was not afraid," Myreth adds, puffing his chest and looking down at Merlin.

"I see," Merlin says through gritted teeth.

"I hear you take great liberties with the King," Myreth changes the subject so fast it takes a moment for Merlin to catch up.

"Me and _Arthur_ have known each other a long time and have been through a lot together, victories and defeat," Merlin stands his ground. He doesn't like to be judged, especially in regards to his relationship with Arthur. It's nobody's business. "I have saved his life as he has save mine."

Myreth raises an eyebrow, "You have quite the overactive imagination, you? Friends with the King?" He laughs "I doubt he would lower himself to befriend a servant. I think I will advise the King to release you of your duties, it is obvious to me you have grown an unhealthy attachment to your leader."

Merlin curses under his breath and resists the urge to turn Myreth into a toad. "If that's all, I should get back to my master."

"Yes that's all," Myreth waves him off and disappears behind the screen to change into dryer clothes. Merlin strides down the corridor as fast as his legs will take him. His life can't possible get any worse than it already is.

Merlin finds Arthur in his own chambers, finishing a goblet of wine as he poured over maps and papers that Merlin doesn't understand. His eyes glance up at Merlin. "You're dismissed for the evening."

"Oh, okay," Merlin turns to leave.

"Merlin?" Quickly, Merlin turns back around to face Arthur. "We have _many_ unused bedrooms in the castle, pick one and get off Gwen's floor."

To anyone else it would sound like any other order, but to Merlin he can read between the lines. Arthur cares that he's been sleeping on cold flagstones and has the hunched back and dark circles under his eyes to prove it.

Merlin nods, "Goodnight Arthur," There's an empty bedroom at the other end of the corridor and Merlin steps inside. It feels weird to be sleeping in such an opulent bedroom, but he is just following orders. He takes off his boots and slips under the covers, his whole body relaxing inside the soft warm bed. He falls to sleep almost instantly.

***********

He's woken violently by a deafening crash, the bed shaking and piercing screams. It's definitely coming from outside and he launches out of bed and rushes to the window to see what the commotion is. He shivers from the combination of the cold room and a sudden rush of adrenaline as he sees the creature swoop over the castle rooftops and into the main square. Merlin's never seen anything quite like it. It had dragon's breath and eagle's wings that stretched long across it's back. It's head was that of a lion's and it bared it's teeth menacingly and spurted fire towards the castle walls. Sharp claws dug into the cobbled ground and it's tail whipped from side to side impatiently.

It's been a while since Camelot has been attacked by a magic creature and Merlin suspects it's arrival just as Arthur becomes King is no coincidence. Another day, another evil sorcerer wanting Arthur dead. Merlin barely has time to pull on his boots before he hears Arthur calling out his name. Stepping out into the corridor he sees Arthur striding towards him in full armour. Merlin's never going to work out why he insists Merlin help him with his armour even when it seems he can put it on himself, and in record time.

The King is vibrating with energy, adrenaline running through him like a drug, concern for his Kingdom clear in his eyes. His sword is unsheathed, gripped tightly in his right hand, ready for use at any moment. "Merlin," Arthur breathes heavily. "Find Myreth, we might need him to help kill this thing"

Merlin blinks. Here he is, a powerful sorcerer standing in front of the King ready to help and he's tasked with finding another sorcerer who Merlin knows is a complete imbecile. "But-

"Go Merlin," Arthur snaps "That's an order!"

Merlin's never been able to disobey Arthur when he uses _that tone_. He quickly turns and runs, knowing he doesn't have time to waste. He pushes open the heavy wooden door and enters Myreth's room without knocking. "Myreth!" Merlin shouts, walking further into the room, his eyes actively searching for the man. The bed's empty but it looks like Myreth left in a hurry, the bedcovers strew across the floor. The castle shakes and there's another loud crash, bursting his eardrums and he narrowly misses being crushed by falling stone. He falls over his own clumsy feet and lands on his back beside the bed, his eyes landing on the wardrobe and the lack of clothes inside it. Myreth's gone, fled like a coward when the beast started to attack. He scrambles to his feet and runs back out the door. It's all up to him now.

He dodges people running in the opposite direction, ignores Gwen's calls as he runs past and out into the courtyard. Arthur's there, leading his knights, standing at the front like always not hiding back in the castle like his father used to. They're doing the best they can fighting it off but they've yet to get a lethal shot in and there's only so long they can hold out. Merlin only has one choice.

"Hey!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. "Over here you ugly beast! Come get me!" He waves his arms about and runs towards the animal.

Arthur's eyes widen as the beast's attention is diverted towards his manservant. "Merlin get out of here!"

Merlin ignores Arthu,r "Come on! I'm fresh meat!" The beast stalks slowly towards Merlin, its tail whipping around, nearly hitting Arthur and his knights.

"Merlin!"

The beast sucks in a deep breath and breathes it back out as fire, directing the flames in Merlin's direction. Merlin lifts one hand and creates a shield from blue light. The fire bounces off, leaving Merlin unharmed. "That the best you got?" He smirks.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Arthur sneaking up behind the creature and he does his best to keep the creature distracted. Once again the beast tries to fry Merlin alive and Merlin only just gets the shield up in time. He starts to feel the heat, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face. He knows Arthur's sword won't do much damage as it is, not against a magical creature, but he can't keep his shield up and enchant the sword at the same time.

The moment the fire breath stops Merlin lets down his shield and reaches his hand out towards Arthur's sword. He shouts out the spell and focuses all his energy. It's been a while since he's done the spell but it works, the entire sword becoming engulfed in blue flames.

"Now!" He shouts, "Do it now!"

Arthur doesn't hesitate, doesn't question Merlin's order. He lifts the sword high, both hands gripping the hilt and thrusts it into the beasts back. The beast arches and screeches, the sound piercing through the night and making ears bleed. It spins to face Arthur, it's tail whipping around. It comes at Merlin fast, the sorcerer too exhausted, too drained to dive out of the way in time. His eyes widen as the thick scaled tail slams into his chest. The air is forced from his lungs and he's thrown into the air like he weighs nothing. He lands in a heap in the corner of the courtyard, his body broken and bruised. His eyes slide shut slowly, the last thing he sees is the beast falling to the ground at Arthur's feet.

***************

He wakes slowly, his eyes heavy and his head cloudy. He doesn't remember falling asleep, doesn't know how long he's been unconscious for. As he wakes, the numb throbbing in his leg grows to a crescendo until it's unbearable.

He gasps uncontrollable, catching Gaius' attention. Merlin's glassy eyes stare up at the old man. "Merlin my boy, how are you feeling?"

"Hurts," Merlin grits his teeth.

"I know I know," Gaius rests a warm hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Drink this," he lifts Merlin's head up off the pillow enough to help him drink the disgusting tasting liquid from the vial. Merlin coughs and splutters the medicine down his throat. "It'll help with the pain," Gaius explains.

The pain doesn't go away completely but the potion makes the pain a little more bearable. Merlin takes a couple of deep breaths and looks around his surroundings, finding himself in Myreth's bedroom. "What happened?"

"Do you remember the beast attacking?" Gaius asks, dropping slowly down into a chair beside Merlin's bed.

"Vaguely," Merlin answers softly. His mind was still cloudy and his memories were still in pieces. He could see flashes, fire, heat against the cold night air, the loud roar of the beast and then nothing. "You helped Arthur kill the beast, before it died it got you with it's tail, flung you right across the courtyard."

Merlin frowns, "How long have I been asleep?"

Gaius sighs before answering, "A week."

Merlin's eyes widen, "A week?" He lifts himself up, only for the stabbing pain to remind him he's in no state to be up and about. He drops back down onto the bed and moans.

"You broke a couple of bones, had quite a lot of bruising too but it was your head injury that worried me the most. Luckily I think your magic helps you heal, if it were any other person and they wouldn't be awake and talking right now. You're very lucky."

"Lucky, yeah," Merlin murmurs.

Gaius says nothing else on the subject, "Just rest, I'll bring you some food and drink," he gets up and makes his way towards the door.

"Gaius?" Merlin calls weakly from the bed. Gaius glances back towards him. "Arthur? Is he okay?"

"He was unharmed in the attack, he's more worried about you, has spent most evenings by your bed," Merlin finds that hard to believe. "I should give him the good news," Gaius smiles. Gaius leaves before Merlin can protest. He's not sure he's ready to face Arthur, not after showing off his true power in front of Arthur and his knights, that much he remembers. He remembers ignoring Arthur's order to leave and after everything they've been through together Merlin's not sure what his place in the castle is anymore. He manages to fall back asleep easy, considering the hundreds of thoughts running through his mind.

When he wakes again Arthur is sitting in the spare chair, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting on one hand, his eyes focused on Merlin.

"Hi," Merlin croaks, his mouth dry and sore.

"Welcome back," Arthur replies.

"I went somewhere?"

Arthur nods, "I've had a very competent servant for the last week, he's so scared of me he won't even look me in the eye."

Merlin swallows, his eyes falling to the rich red blanket covering him, keeping him warm, "I heal fast, I'll be back to serving you in no time at all," he sighs.

Arthur shakes his head, "I don't want you back as my manservant."

"Oh." There's a bitter taste in Merlin's mouth. This is it, the end of their destiny, no more Arthur and Merlin adventures. Arthur's going to fire Merlin and Merlin's going to end up god knows where. He has no real skills apart from looking after princes and he's not even great at that.

"You see, my court sorcerer was a coward who turned tail and ran as soon as there was trouble... so there's an opening," Arthur's lips form into a small smile as he watches the cogs work in Merlin's brain.

Merlin's heart beats fast in his chest, "You mean...?"

"I shouldn't have hired him in the first place...we both know I did it because I was angry with you for lying to me. But you....I know you've stood in the line of fire with more care for the people you're saving than your own life. I know you'll protect this city with everything you've got."

"I will....I promise," Merlin says softly.

Arthur nods slowly "I don't know what I would have done if...I couldn't...not without you"

Merlin gets what Arthur is trying to say and reaches out for his hand. "Me too."

Arthur smiles "So...If you're going to be my court sorcerer I'm going to need to know a few things"

"Such as?"

"I want to know everything about your magic, what you can do, every time you saved my life, every time you used your power...no secrets"

"No secrets," Merlin agrees, meaning it. He feels like there's a clean slate for them, their past is still there, but the mistakes forgotten.

He can finally see the future the great dragon predicted for them and he can't help but smile until his cheeks hurt.


End file.
